In the last decade or so, smartphones, tablet computers, phablets and other similar handheld electronic devices have changed photography, videography and communications. Most if not all these devices have a camera and a microphone capable of photography and video. The smartphone and related devices have created a new vocabulary with such terms as selfie, plug-and-play and hot spot.
The interaction between these devices and social media have created such phenomenon as streaming video, streaming video social media platforms, photo platforms, selfie sticks and apps dedicated to hosting the latest photo or video to share with friends. The smartphone and related devices have created a new vocabulary with such terms as selfie, plug-and-play and hot spot.
The selfie stick is invaluable to the user who wants to capture themselves and friends in a photo or video by placing the device at a distance sufficient for the camera in device to capture an image. The selfie stick is a “smart stick” that allows the user to hold the base of the stick in one hand where auxiliary controls operate the device's camera.
Selfie sticks require at least one hand for operating the camera function of the phone. Generally, the selfie stick is too small to support larger handheld electronic devices such as a tablet computer that has a camera function.
People bring selfie sticks to entertainment events such as concerts and sports events to capture a picture from a point above the crowd. Selfie sticks have created security issues. Many venues have banned them because they can be used as weapons. Others have banned because they annoy the people in the rear of an auditorium or stadium by blocking the view.
While these selfie sticks may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.